There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer devices having a user interface, such as designing a controllable user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited.
In the context of a game for example, another technical challenge can involve enabling a game to be fun, accessible and compelling even when there are limited display resources available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other small or portable computer. Another significant challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with simple to complex game mechanics, and becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills.
Effective engagement may also require various forms of feedback based on the game mechanics so that successful utilisation by the user reinforces the user's sense of success and accomplishment.
There exist many types of computer device where the display is controlled by an input. The input may be a cursor or pointer that is controlled by a human interface device such as a mouse, joystick, keyboard etc. Increasingly, the display may comprise a touchscreen which can be controlled by a user's touch. That is, activation of functions or objects are responsive to user input made by way of the user touching the screen.
Touch screens may be provided on smaller devices such as smart phones. Interaction with objects displayed on such touch screens can be difficult in that the size of a user's finger is relatively large with respect to the area of the screen where for example an object is displayed. This may lead to a lack of precision when for example playing a computer implemented game on a smart phone.
There are therefore many technical challenges when designing computer implemented games, particularly in providing a challenge to a user or player that is engaging and rewarding so as to provoke repeat play. This may, but not exclusively apply to “casual games”.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2015 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.